The present invention relates to a device for wiping windshields of vehicles. More particularly, it relates to such device for wiping which has an oscillatingly driven wiping arm, a lever mechanism articulatedly connected with its free end opposite to an oscillating axis and having a swivel axis which belongs to a swivel connection between the mechanism and a wiping member lying on the windshield, wherein the lever mechanism performs a swinging movement which is produced by the oscillating movement and determined by the latter and constantly changes the distance of the swivel axis from the oscillating axis.
Wiping devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS No. 34 05 677. In this device the lever mechanism is driven in the swinging movement by means of a linkage, and naturally the value of the swinging movement is directly dependent on the value of the lever arm which belongs to the linkage. Great swinging movements can be achieved only in structures through which a required space is not available in all situations. A further disadvantage of the known wiping device is the fixed arrangement of the lever mechanism of the wiper, so that the wiping arm also performs a jumping movement when it oscillates over the windshield.